


Christmas Cookies

by fandomofmany



Series: Holiday Trysts [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomofmany/pseuds/fandomofmany
Summary: Petyr Baelish gets a pleasing Christmas present from his niece Sansa Stark.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!

The house smelled of baking while Christmas music filled his ears as Petyr Baelish unlocked and walked through his front door. Confused as he placed his briefcase down at the door and hanging up his winter coat. He wandered down the hallway curious to see who was in his home. He knew Lysa’s family was coming tonight, she had volunteered them to host Christmas this year; Petyr thought they weren’t coming till later though. As Petyr got closer to the kitchen he could hear someone singing over the Christmas music playing

‘ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you….’_

Petyr stood in the entrance of the kitchen as he watched Sansa dance around the kitchen singing along with the song. She was wearing a short lavender dress with a black apron over top that stopped half way to her knees as her dress did. She had four smudged on one of her cheeks as she spun around to the music singing away. She took a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven placing them on the side counter as she placed a new tray in the oven. She continued to sing and was just about to start a new batch of cookies before finally looking up and seeing her uncle watching her.

            “Oh!” Sansa dropped the spoon she was holding in surprise, startled and caught off guard by Petyr’s presence.

Petyr wore a devious little smirk on his face as he moved into the kitchen towards Sansa, stopping just on the opposite side of the kitchen island from her.

            “Sweetling” Petyr breathed out, completely breathless from watching her move around the kitchen in her short dress and floured covered cheek. She was adorable and Petyr couldn’t help but become aroused watching his 18 year old niece. “I wasn’t expecting you till later.” He explained trying to control himself.

            “Oh…umm…right…see…” Sansa couldn’t help but stammer as she tried to explain to her uncle what she was doing alone in his house.  “See aunt Lysa asked me to come and watch Robin while she did some last minute christmas shopping and well when I got here Robin changed his mind and wanted to go with aunt Lysa so she said I might as well stay and start getting everything ready for dinner tonight and well after they left and I set up the table and I got bored so I decided to make some cookies for everyone and well…” Sansa was forced to cut off her rambling in need of air, her uncle Petyr always made her nervous and she was unsure how he would react. Sansa had always struggled to read him, sometimes he would be warm and pleasant towards her, then other times he seemed very cold and distant. Sansa never knew which version of her uncle she would get.

Petyr stood still, watching Sansa fidget nervously before him, completely taken in by her coyness.

            “They smell delicious sweetling.” Petyr said softly as he began to move around the island closer to Sansa. “You’ve certainly been busy then haven’t you” Petyr smiled as he watched Sansa blush slightly at his comment as they both looked around the kitchen full of cookies.

            “Umm, yes” Sansa replied

            “Any idea when Lysa and Robin will be back?” Petyr asked just as he stepped even closer to Sansa stopping right in front of her. He wore a smile which Sansa noticed didn’t quite reach his grey-green eyes.

            “Umm…no idea” Sansa managed to stammer out while trying to take a breath, taken back by her uncles sudden closeness. She never understood why he made her so nervous; there was always something about the way his grey-green eyes bore into her. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

            “Good” was all Petyr said as he picked up one of the freshly baked cookies and popped it into his mouth, never taking his eyes off of her. “Mmmm, perfect sweetling” He gave his complements after eating the cookie. “Shortbread with peppermint, my favorite.” He gave another smirk enjoying the view of Sansa nervously fidgeting before him.

            “I know” Sansa said with a bit of courage.

            “Do you know? Well this is certainly a pleasant way to come home, fresh cookies, music and you.” He spoke softly making Sansa blush again. “ Tell me sweetling, what do you want for Christmas?” Petyr picked up another cookie and ate it while Sansa processed his question.

            “I already have everything I want. What about you uncle? What do you want for Christmas?” the question left her lips before Sansa even realised it. Deciding to go with everything, she took a step closer to Petyr hoping to make him as uneasy as he had made her.

Petyr enjoying Sansa’s boldness leaned in closer as he whispered in her ear

            “You”

He placed a light kiss just below her earlobe before a soft kiss on her neck, then her cheek. He pulled away slightly to witness Sansa’s reaction to his proposition.  

Before she realized it Sansa had completely pressed herself up against her uncle as her lips found his. Petyr wrapped his arms around Sansa’s thin waist pulling her in even closer as he dominated her mouth with his own. Sansa’s hands wrapped around Petyr’s neck as her fingers found his hair and started to play with the ends.

As their kiss grew more and more heated Petyr lifted Sansa up sitting her on the edge of the kitchen island. The mixing bowl and utensils crashed to the floor as Sansa wrapped her legs around Petyr’s hips bringing him in close again. Sansa could feel Petyr’s member enlarge and strain against his trousers while that building pressure started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

They both broke the kiss for want of air as they panted to breathe before Petyr started to trail kisses down her neck and atop her bosom. He smiled at each and every moan that escaped from Sansa’s now plump and swollen lips. His hands explored her slim form before sliding his hand up under the hem of her dress finding her sweet spot. He could feel her readiness through her already soaked panties. He wasted no time shimmering Sansa’s panties off of her as his skilful fingers found her clitoris and started working her over.

Sansa dug her nails into Petyr’s back as he pulled her close to her orgasm. His mouth silenced her growing moans as Sansa came closer and closer to her release. Petyr felt her reach her peak as her muscles contracted around his fingers; Sansa threw her head back in pleasure as she rode her orgasm and Petyr withdrew his fingers. Sansa couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of contact as she came down from her high. She watched as Petyr sucked him fingers clean with a smirk.

            “Mmmm” he hummed as he pulled Sansa in for another kiss.

She could taste herself on his lips as he deepened their kiss again. Sansa moved to undo his trousers and slide her hand down gripping his now enlarged member. She gently massaged him forcing a loud groan from him. She began working him over as he had done her and she could tell he was close just as they heard the front door open and Lysa’s voice fill the house. As panic set in Sansa quickly removed her hand letting Petyr right himself.

Disappointed, Sansa hopped off the kitchen island while she watched Petyr do up his trousers and pick up her discarded panties up placing them in his pants pocket. Shooting him a confused frightful look he merely smiled at her. They both quickly tidied up the fallen items on the floor before Lysa made it into the kitchen.

Sansa took out the last batch of cookies from the oven, thankful they didn’t burn during her tryst with her uncle.

            “Oh, Petyr your home” Lysa said as she entered the kitchen noticing her husband. Petyr had quickly placed a cookie in his mouth as Lysa spoke to him.

            “Hmm, just” he muttered while still chewing the cookie in his mouth.

            “Sansa, you look flushed. Too much time by the oven perhaps?” Lysa inquired as she looked around her messy kitchen.

            “Yes aunt must be. I’ll just clean up now before dinner.” Sansa replied as calmly as she could to her aunt.

            “Yes, alright” Lysa paid little attention to Sansa as she took a final look at her kitchen before turning around to go find Robin.

When Lysa left the kitchen Sansa let out a deep breath she had been holding in relief.

Petyr moved towards Sansa again placing a soft kiss atop her forehead before making his way out of the kitchen.

            “Thanks for the cookies sweetling” Petyr game a slight wink along with his infamous smirk before departing leaving Sansa alone and confused in the cookie filled kitchen.


	2. Christmas Day

Sansa could hardly sleep that night. She wasn’t anxious for Christmas morning or the presents that sat waiting for them all. She kept playing their Christmas Eve dinner over and over in her mind; how Uncle Petyr sat next to her and made her squire at every opportunity. All night he gave subtle glances and light unseen grazes, playing footie under the table. She replayed the tryst they shared in the kitchen and dreamed of what would have happened had Lysa not come home.

Halfway through her sleepless night Sansa decided she was bound and determined to finish what they had started. Sansa was going to find the perfect moment for them to sneak away and give her uncle his ‘Christmas present’ as Sansa had started to view it.

Around 6 am Sansa gave up on any sleep and made her way down to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep so she quietly passed the spare room her parents were in and her aunt and uncles room. As Sansa entered the kitchen she noticed the light was already on. She moved through straight for the coffee pot where she was surprised to see that the coffee had already been made.

            “Huh” Sansa muttered as she poured herself a large cup of coffee. She turned to go sit at the island with her coffee only to find her uncle sitting there with his own cup of coffee.

            “Oh, morning uncle.” Sansa said in surprise as she took a seat next to him.

            “Morning sweetling” Petyr said between coffee sips. “You’re up early”

            “Couldn’t sleep. You?” Sansa asked after a big gulp of coffee.

            “I’m always up at this time. The excitement of Christmas presents keep you up?” he gave a slight smirk at her before taking another sip.

            “Ahh, no, not the presents” Sansa tried to hide her blush behind her coffee cup.

            “Hmm, what could have kept you up all night then sweetling?” Petyr inquired in a more hushed tone as he inched closer to Sansa.

            “I think you know” Sansa whispered, following Petyr’s lead and shifting closer too.

Petyr took Sansa’s coffee cup from her, placing it down before leaning in and kiss her deeply. Sansa melted into his grasp as she wished the kiss would never end. Sansa breathed out a moan as she felt that familiar pressure started to build deep within her again.

            “Mmm, I believe we were rudely interrupted yesterday.” Petyr breathed out between kisses.

Sansa pulled back slightly, starring into his lust filled grey-green eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Sansa merely nodded in response desperate to feel him again.

            “Hopefully I’ll be able to finish giving you your Christmas present today” Sansa said coyly doing her best to seduce her uncle.

            “Oh I think we can arrange that sweetling” Petyr was desperately trying to control his immoral urges as he watched Sansa bit her lower lip.

Petyr leaned in and kissed Sansa deeply before taking his coffee and leaving Sansa sitting in the kitchen.

Confused as ever Sansa sat in the empty kitchen with her coffee; she treated herself with one of the cookies she had made as she waited for the burning desires within her to settle.

By seven everyone in the house was up. Robin, Bran, Rickon, and even Arya was excited for all the gifts under the tree. Sansa watched as everyone opened their gifts, Sansa was given the complete works of Jane Austen, all 1st editions which she loved dearly. Sansa always loved the romantic trials each character endured to find their happy ever after and had always hoped to live a similar romantic tale herself one day. As she flipped through her books Sansa’s eyes kept lingering over to her uncle. She knew they were both thinking the same thing but they had to be patient. Sansa felt as though the anticipation was killing her and wondered if Petyr felt the same.

As the day moved on and all the younger kids were outside playing in the snow, Sansa’s parents had decided to go for a walk. Lysa had come down with a headache and went to lie down for a while. Sansa started to wonder the house in search for her uncle, curious to where he was hiding.

Deciding on what she was going to do once she found Petyr, Sansa made her way back to the kitchen and created a small plate of Christmas cookies before continuing her search. Sansa’s search for Petyr didn’t last long when she saw the door to his office was partly open. With her plate of cookies and her courage Sansa quietly slipped through the door closing and locking the door behind her ensuring no interruptions would happen.

            “Uncle I brought you something” Sansa spoke soft and sweetly

Petyr smiled as he looked up from his desk to Sansa standing before him in a short plaid skirt and a soft oversized green sweater that was almost as long as her skirt. She held a plate of cookies in one hand and a coy smile on her pretty face.

            “So you have sweetling” Petyr replied as he set his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

Petyr watched as Sansa timidly walked towards his desk. Sansa placed the plate of cookies in the middle of his desk atop a mess of papers; she moved around the desk to stand before her uncle as he swivelled his chair to face her.  

            “I believe I still owe you a present uncle.” Sansa was keeping her tone soft and sweet with each syllable she spoke.

            “I believe you do” Petyr smirked as he watched Sansa, never taking his gaze off her.

Sansa leaned into Petyr placing a chaste kiss on his lips before slowly sinking to her knees. Their eyes never lost contact as she slowly unbuttoned his faded jeans freeing his already hard member. Stroking his member softly Sansa couldn’t help but smile at the moan that quickly fell from Petyr’s mouth. She finally broke eye contact as she leaned down placing a kiss at the tip of his member, without another thought Sansa took her uncle in her mouth running her tongue around his member. Petyr surrendered to Sansa’s touch; he closed his eyes as his head fell back into his chair as she worked him over relishing in the pleasure rising throughout his entire body. He didn’t need to guide her; she seemed to anticipate his every desire as she quickened her pace pulling him closer and closer to his release.

Petyr couldn’t help the incoherent words that fell from his lips as Sansa continued to pleasure him.

            “Gods Sansa I’m close.” Petyr groaned out desperate for his release.

Sansa couldn’t help but become aroused as she pulled Petyr closer to the brink of orgasm. Not wanting him to come quite yet she started to ease up on him a bit slowing her pace, hoping to prolong the experience. Loving the moans and groans from him, Sansa was encouraged, desperately craving her own sweet release.

Knowing he couldn’t last much longer Petyr stopped Sansa from her task and pulled her up off her knees and onto his lap. He could taste himself on her lips as his mouth dominated hers while Sansa moved to straddle him in the chair. Desperate for contact Petyr quickly pushed her soaked panties aside as he lined himself with her wonted entrance. Sansa pushed herself down on Petyr’s hard member moaning at the pleasing contact. Sansa gripped his shoulders as Petyr’s hands roughly grabbed her hips as they quickly found their rhythm. Sansa knew she’d have bruise on her hips from his grasp but she didn’t care. She rode her uncle harder and harder as she came closer to her release.

The room was filled with sweet musk and growing moans; Petyr found Sansa’s swollen lips again as he muffled their moans with a heated kiss. Neither was far from their orgasm as they moved faster and harder. Petyr always enjoyed things a little rough and was excited to see Sansa had similar enjoyments. His mind raced with all the deviant things he could do with her.

Before long both their minds went blank as they rode each other into bliss. Sansa only started to slow when she felt the pressure break within her. She could feel Petyr’s warm seed spill deep within her as they both panted for air. They stayed still, entangled in each others grasp as they caught their breath.

            “Merry Christmas sweetling” Petyr hummed in Sansa’s ear with a light kiss.

            “Merry Christmas uncle” Sansa replied as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before righting herself and leaving him with the plate of Christmas cookies.


End file.
